The Last Fate
by paulina-writes
Summary: Lizzie, Katniss and Peeta's daughter, and Owen, Katniss and Peeta's son, are both struggling to find what their parents hid years before. They are now 14 and they must recover what their lost parents left behind. Where are their parents? What are they looking for? How do they know how to find it? Find out as The Last Fate progresses! This book is currently incomplete.
1. Authors Note

**The Last Fate**

 **Book 1**

 _By, PaulinaAler_

•Autors Note• 

This book is based of of other books with orginal ideas. I do not want to affend anyone in what i am writing. Please keep in mind when writing comments that I have feelings to, so please no hate! I am open to any constructive comments or suggestions.(there is a comment section for a reson!) Also I hope you enjoy the content you are about to read because I have spent a long time writing it!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy,

Paulina Aler


	2. Chapter 1:Lizzie Malark

All my life I have heard story's, Story's that made my parents tear up and sometimes even made me cry. Which doesn't happen often, as my mom say's "you might even be tougher than me when I was your age" my dad would then chime in saying "your mom is hard to top". I haven't seen my parents in a year. I gave up worrying after the first 6 months. My parents never liked the capitol. 12 months ago they dashed out the door on "Capitol Business". They said, "see you soon, we should be back in a couple of months". That followed with a quick goodbye and then they were off. Running to the place they hated most.

The worst part was, they left us with Johanna Mason, my parent's old friend. Now out of the 12 months, I spent with her, my favorite month was the 5th month my parents were gone. I ran away that month I didn't see Johanna awake once that whole month. I got lonely after a while so I went back to the House. I wasn't pleased when Johanna saw me again. Nor was she, by the look on her face she wanted to kill me.

She yelled at me all night non-stop, "Lizzie your parents would kill me if they found out I lost you! Why? ".

I would reply "My parents aren't coming back! You of all should have realized that by now!".

Honestly, I believed my words but back then, now I know their true. I didn't even care about my parents anymore. I hated them. I haven't even mentioned my brother, Owen. Owen ran away too, but he didn't do it till 2 months ago. I haven't seen him since. Johanna has not stopped talking about how I set a bad example for my brother. I wished he would come back so I could get some peace and quiet around here. I would never admit to it, though. I think Joanna knows now. I haven't been exactly as sly as I would have hoped. I just wished that someone would come to our house in 12. I enjoy having company, but Johanna's I could live without. The districts are still here but, there are fewer regulations. Like I could be a paid doctor or a fisherman. I don't want to be either of those. I don't know what I want to be. My parents called last night, well the capitol called. Johanna picked up the phone. "hmmm" she would mutter into the phone every two seconds. After what seemed like an eternity Johanna looked at me. She moved the phone away from her ear and said "someone wants to talk to their daughter. I maintained a straight face, but on the inside, I was screaming in perplexity. Johanna placed the phone into my hand and I moved it to my ear. "Hello? This is Lizzie Mallark."

"Oh, honey I am so sorry!" my dad was on the other side of the line. I could tell by his slightly girlish voice that no one should recognize but me and my brother

"FOR WHAT!" I replied quite angered.

" for not being with you today-".

"what about the last 12 months!". I had cut him off but was a little calmer.

"today is your birthday! Happy birthday, sweetie!"

"to tell you the truth, I don't want your happiness in my life!"

"Sweetie-"

"don't call me sweetie! the only person who can call me that is Johanna! She has raised me the last year! unlike someone, I am on the phone with! Who now I don't even really know!" I had cut him off again.

"Lizzie I wanted to give you a present!"

"I don't want your gift. Despite that how should you get it to me right now!"

"because it's a verbal present. Is your brother around I want to tell him to?"

"no"

"where is he"

"can't say. You didn't leave me in charge of him."

"Honey- where is Owen".

" I am not your honey. I don't have a clue where Owen is!" That was a lie. I had a clue to where he was. That's it. And I most certainly wasn't going to share that with the person who abandoned me a year ago. Just then I heard the front door shut. Johanna was gone. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" I muttered into the phone. I was distracted with fear. Wordless fear that even my brother would not be able to see. Where had Johanna Gone?

"Please deposit 50 cents for another 10 minutes!" The other side of the line went dead.

So much for a quality talk with my dad. I sat in the silence of my room for what felt like an eternity. I eventually walked down the steps. I put the phone away, then went to the kitchen. A 3 layer cake lay on the counter in a giant glass cake dome that almost touched the ceiling. I walked in Johanna's room. There she was on her bed. She was asleep. I decided to go to sleep to. Tomorrow I would spend my first day being 14.


	3. Chapter 2:Owen Mallark

For the last 2 months, I have been on the run. My sister ran away first, 7 months ago. I followed 5 months after. The only Difference, I wasn't planning to go back. When I first ran away, I was confronted by "PeaceKeepers". The yelled at me about Crystal Goblets and silver dining utensils being stolen. And somehow they thought our family was to blame. Was that why my parents went to the capitol. I didn't have a clue what to think of them after that. I narrowed them down to either criminals or misunderstood suspects. I was hoping they were the second option, but how should I know. As Johanna put it "They were quite the rule breakers when they were around your age". I didn't return home after the PeaceKeepers confronted me. I ran through the meadow to the run down fence that marked the border of 12. There was a gap in the fence there, My mother had shown it to us years ago when she was still with us. I slid through the fence and ran to the woods. I found a small hut that looked abandoned in the woods. I didn't try my luck to fast. I climbed a nearby tree that overlooked the hut. I spied on that hut for 24 hours. No one went in, no one came out. This is good news. I climbed down the tree and retreated into the hut. There was nearly stale food in the hut that I woofed down. My sister must have come here when she ran away, the bed was made, the shelves were stocked with food and books, and fresh firewood that was starting to decay lay near the crumbling fireplace. It was truly a sight to see. I was overjoyed. I ended up staying there for almost 3 weeks, just as the food was running out. I was then on the run. I

I was then on the run. I ran for a good 3 days before I came across ruins, many ruins. I thought about the stories my parents had told me. About abandoned settlements. I figured this was district 13. I was positive it was whenI came across a fence that was 'touching the sky'. It was propped open so I made my way into the field. After searching for hours on end I came across a set of stairs that went down for "ever". I started down the expansive staircase. One level, two levels, tree levels, it just went on and on. When I reached a set of double doors, I touched my ear to the door to see if anyone was inside. "Hello," said a quaint voice! I jumped.

"Wh-who are y-you?" I stammered mesmerized.

"Unimportant, who are you? Other than a lost boy who has no clue where he is?' The voice inquired. Judging by the tone of the voice, the speaker was female. I turned around and gasped. A wiry figure stood in front of my wide eyes and gaping mouth. "What was that for, you've never seen a human before, other than yourself."

"UH..." I blurted out making the situation even weirder. "I uh... was just passing by, I'm on my way out now thanks," I said trying to escape the conversation, the building, the girls gaze. I bolted up the stairs.

"leaving so soon, It's really a shame. We could be great friends." The voice was at the top of the stairs.

"Darn-it, you really need to get a life. And leave the cute boys alone!" I shouted.

"who said you were cute," She asked as she made her way down the steps. " lets start over. Hello, my name is Haley, Haley Snow. What's yours?" she asked.

"My name is Owen Mallark," I replied. "How old are you?"

" I am 36 years old, you"

"13, almost 14. You don't look a day over 16" I made a veiled insult.

" why thank you," she answered.


	4. Chapter 3:Haley Snow

Haley Snow

 **Sorry I haven't been writing as much lately. I have been busy with schoolwork.**

"I am just about the most hated child in the world. And it's actually not personal. My grandfather was the president during the last hunger games. It was a quarter quell. None of the contestants wanted to fight to the death, again. And he was just genuinely hated. That means me his granddaughter would also be hated. I was banished from the capitol after my parent's death, which then followed president Snow's death. I was pushed onto an aircraft that flew me to 13 without even a word. When I got to 13 the peacekeepers told me to hide, deep in the complex. I did so. When I got to the bottom layer something hit my head, a stone, and then the ground rumbled. A bomb. This wasn't the first time I had encountered a bomb. I found a ladder and climbed all the way to the bottom. Down there, I couldn't see or feel a thing. I reached into my pocket. Sure enough, there was my lucky pack of matches. I light the match. I was in some kind of bomb shelter. Perfect, I did a happy dance. I started to look around. There was a lantern, score, I light the lantern and continued to poke around. I opened a door to a small back room. There were thousands of packages there. I grabbed one of the bigger ones from the pile and ripped it open. Inside there were about 50 loaves of flat bread, 2 blankets, and 6 canisters of water. I was overjoyed. I did a little happy dance before sitting down to eat while wrapped in dusty, but warm blankets." I told Owen how I got here.

"So you popular in the capitol!" He exclaimed.

"If that is what you want to call it." I retorted.

"cool!" he said in an exaggerated sense.

"I saw your parents fight in the hunger games." I changed the subject.

"Ya, they were pretty 'Bad-ass' back in the day." I could just barely make out a sense of sadness in his voice.

"Where are your parents anyway," I asked.

"I don't really know. Maybe in the capitol, at least they should be there?"

"How did you get here?"

"on foot."

"Ah, I see. Do you want to go on a little adventure with me?"

"ya!" He sounded impressed. He followed me into the hanger. We packed many bags If many bags counted as 2 bags each. and we were flying." do you even know how to fly this thing?" Owen asked.

"Nope!" I smiled at him. "You just go and learn!"

"Ya, If you want a death wish!"

"Well, your death wish is coming if you make me land this thing now."

"ok"

"really?"

"ya, I kinda don't want to die. It's not one of my top priorities right now."


	5. Chapter 4: Lizzie Mallark

Chapter 4

Lizzie Malark

I haven't gotten out much. Not since my dad called, I had been plotting a way to escape to the capitol to see what my dad was trying to tell me. Sure I don't like my dad, but it's kind of hard to pretend I wasn't interested in this trip to the capitol. I didn't know where Owen was, but he probably already made it to the capitol. Owen had missed our birthday. I don't even care about him anymore! He had run away, just like mum and dad had! I was going to be next. I sprinted to the town of 12. There was a train leaving at 3:50 tomorrow morning. I bought a ticket and devised an excuse for why I would have to leave the house so early the next morning. It was between me buying bread or hunting. I doubted Johanna would believe either.

The next morning, I was out the door early in the morning leave nothing but a note and my furniture. I was planning on using the bread excuse but Johanna wasn't home when I got up so I simply walked out the door. In the distance, I could see the train I was supposed to be on leaving 12! Great, just my luck. Despite that, I saw Johanna down the block walking away from the victor's village. I sprinted the other way. When I got to the fence I heard a small buzz. Crap. The one hour I want to get out of this district I can't. I leave my backpack and sleeping bag in the bushes by the fence. Then I slowly walk down the perimeter of the fence till I get to a little control box. I remove the pin from my hair and pick to lock. It was a little trick my mom taught me when I was younger. I turn the dial from on to off and run back to the breach in the fence. I escaped into the woods. I found the cabin I had stayed in months earlier. It had been emptied. At least I know my brother was or had been well fed. I keep on my feet. I dashed through the woods. I finally stopped. I caught my breath and glanced around. I was in a clearing. There was a rundown stone wall to one side and the shadow of a tall fence on the other. I knew exactly where I was.


	6. Chapter 5: Owen Mallark

_**Writer Speaking: I am dearly sorry I haven't been able to write as much lately. I a have a busy summer but, I am not as busy in August so I hope to write much more in that month. I hope you are all still enjoying my story. Thank you so much for all the support. And remember, there is a comment section for a reason! Toddles! Enjoy chapter 5 and sorry if it is a little short!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Owen Mallark

Haley has been "flying" this plane for hours. No, that an exaggeration, she has been keeping this rotten plane in the air for 30 minutes. It only feels like hours because my butt can't just stay in one seat due to the insane amount of turbulence. You know the term; It ain't broken, don't fix it. Well, that term does not apply to this plane. Yes, the plane is functioning, but there are holes on the side, the floors won't stop creaking and...

"This is your captain speaking, Uh, Owen I need your assistance in the cockpit if you are available," Haley yells on the intercom. I run up to the phone in the Isle.

"This is Owen speaking, just let me finish serving the mid-flight meal. Of course, I am available I will be right there,"I blurted sarcastically into the intercom. I ran up to the cockpit and saw Haley. She looked like she was about to pass out or... die! "What happ..." I started but Haley cut me off.

"That mid- flight meal is gonna be an end-flight meal, Owen," Haley gasped, frantic at the controls.

"W-What do you mean" I muttered just loud enough for her to here.

"I mean we are out of fuel the baby is going down. Now!" Haley Whimpered. Just then the plane tipped and began to plummet.


End file.
